Koyo Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Submission Reel Observation Begins Toshio, Cho, Koji, Amaya, Kenji, Jiro, Emiko, Asuka, Yuki and Dai are in the backyard, playing Yuki: "Catch the ball, Hanako!" tosses a Pokemon Pikachu Ball to Hanako catches the ball Observation Continues Naughty Pit Techique Jo: "It wasn't long until Makoto and Koji annoyed Toshio by calling him names and constantly asking him if they can watch Digimon." and Koji runs into the septuplets' room Makoto: "Oh Toshi, can we watch Digimon on your TV?!" Toshio: "They annoys me and my siblings because i hate getting called Toshi, it annoys me, they also mock me for having an eating disorder." Toshio: "IT'S TOSHIO AND NO WAY WERE WATCHING POCKET MONSTERS (Pokemon)!" Koji: "WE KNOW THAT BAKA!" Toshio: "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Koji and Makoto: "NO! WE WANNA WATCH DIGIMON, WE WANNA WATCH DIGIMON, WE WANNA WATCH DIGIMON, WE WANNA WATCH DIGIMON!" Toshio: "SHUT UP ALREADY! Geez!" walks in and hugs Toshio Hanako: (Non-normal voice) "I wub wu Twoshio." (Translation: I love you Toshio.) Toshio: "Uhh, okay..." leaves Cho: "KOJI AND MAKOTO! LEAVE TOSHIO ALONE BEFORE I'M TELLING MOM!!" Koji: "NO WE WANNA WATCH DIGIMON!" Toshio: "YOU ARE NOT WATCHING DIGIMON ON MY TV!" Koji: "Our TV got taken out of our bedroom!" Toshio: "Cuz you were putting on Digidorks while me and the other septuplets were watching a show about Japanese mythology and Makoto run into Asuka's room where she is watching Ringu (The Ring) Koji: "Can we watch Digimon?" Asuka: "(Bleep) OFF! I AIN'T CHANGING IT TO DIGIDORKS!" and Makoto run into Hanako and Yuki's room where they are watching The Simpsons Movie in Japanese Koji: "Can we watch Digimon?" Yuki: "Sorry our favorite show is on." and Makoto run into Dai's room were he is watching Ju-on Koji: "WE WANNA WATCH DIGIMON!" Dai: "No." Satoko: "What is all the ricket?" Koji: "THE SEPTUPLETS, ASUKA, YUKI AND HANAKO, AND DAI WON'T LET US WATCH DIGIMON!" Toshio, Amaya, Jiro, Emiko, Kenji, Cho, Satoshi, Hanako, Yuki, Asuka, and Dai: "THEY KEPT ASKING US IF THEY COULD WATCH DIGIMON!" Toshio, Amaya, Jiro, Emiko, Kenji, and Cho: "WE WERE WATCHING POCKET MONSTERS (Pokemon)!" Hanako and Yuki: "WE WERE WATCHING THE SIMPSONS WITH SATOSHI AND THEY KEPT ASKING US TO PUT ON DIGIMON!" Asuka: "I WAS WATCHING RINGU (The Ring) AND THEY YAPPED AND YAPPED ABOUT DIGIMON!" Dai: (Calm voice) "They kept asking me to put on Digimon when i was watching Ju-on (The Grudge)." Koji: "We hate Pocket Monsters, Ringu (The Ring), Ju-on (The Grudge), and The Simpsons!" yanks Yuki's hair Yuki: "OW!" Satoko: "DON'T DO THAT TO YOUR SISTER!" Jo: "Then Satoko put Koji and Makoto on the Naughty Pit." Satoko: "You stay there for 3 minutes. Koji your Agumon plush is in Omocha no keimusho (Toy Jail) and Makoto your Veemon plush is in Omocha no keimusho (Toy Jail), in addition you will not be watching Digimon for a week." Koji: (Screeches) "I WANT AGUMON!!!!" Makoto: (Screeches) "I WANT VEEMON!!!!" Koji and Makoto: "WE WANNA WATCH DIGIMON!, WE WANNA WATCH DIGIMON!, WE WANNA WATCH DIGIMON!" consficates Makato's Veemon plush doll and Koji's Agumon plush doll Satoko: "You will get these back when you behave yourselves the rest of the day." Jo: "Then i decided to talk with Hanako and Yuki." Jo: "Girls, how do you feel about the boys behavior." Yuki: "We barely get any attention from our parents." Hanako: (Normal Voice) "Yeah we want to spend time with mommy but she is dealing with Makoto and Koji making us feel very left out we get watched by Amaya if we watch anything over 12 she always skips the inappopriate parts for us." Jo: "Okay." Yuki: "We feel left out we also don't get attention from daddy either since he is at work all the time." cut to: Makoto: "PUT YUKI, HANAKO, AND EVERYBODY ELSE ON THE (bleep) NAUGHTY PIT FOR NOT LETTING US WATCH DIGIMON!" starts to cry while Hanako doesn't Jo: "The Naughty Pit is only suitable for Koji, Makoto, Hanako, and Yuki but Hanako and Yuki are well-behaved." Amaya: "Makoto and Koji are selfish we even are failing in Middle School because of them." Yume: "Jo i really hate the noise." Jo: "Sorry Yume, but it is not Yuki and Hanako. it is Koji and Makoto they kept asking their relatives if they could watch Digimon but their siblings said no but they were having none of it." Parent Meeting Jo: "I talked to Yuki and Hanako how much attention that they aren't getting." Satoko: "I Know." Setting up a Schedule Jo: "I realized that there were TV's in the house, so there wasn't much schedule or routine in the household. So I set up a schedule for the family." Jo: "Here it is, the Family Schedule chart." House Rules Jo: "Number 1, TV time is a privilege, which you earn for up to 1 hour per day." Dinnertime Jo: "It was time for dinner." Onward approaches Yuki angrily Yuki: "Koji, I suggest you stay away from us because Hanako and I are busy playing." Koji: "SHUT UP, YOU (bleep)!" Yuki: "I will not tolerate that language!" Koji: "What is 1 million add 1 million?" Hanako and Yuki: "2 million." Makoto: "Your a little cheat!" Hanako: "I started reading books at 19 months need to say more?" Makoto: "Duh!" Hanako: "You must stay away from us. Don't disturb us." Koji: "How long does it take you to count from 1 to 1 billion?" Yuki: "According to the book How Much is a Million, it would take me about 95 years." Mommy and Me Hanako, Makoto, Koji, Yuki, Cho, Toshio, Jiro, Emiko, Dai, Amaya, Asuka, Satoshi are making origami with Satoko Jiro: "Look, honored mother! I have finished! It's an elephant!" Yuki: "Swan!" Emiko: "Box!" Toshio: "Mine's a samurai helmet!" Cho: "Mine's a Hercules beetle!" Amaya: "Heart!" Asuka: "Look, mother! I made a crane!" Hanako: "Mine is a Kitsune (Nine-tailed fox)!" Satoshi: "Mine is a bakeneko (Monster Cat)!" Satoko: "Wonderful!" Dai: "Mine is a wolf!" Satoko: "That's really fantastic, Hanako." Kenji: "Mine's a frog!" Satoko: "That's really great!" Jo: "Kenji made a frog origami, Hanako made an origami Kitsune, Satoshi made an origami bakeneko, Toshio made an origami samurai helmet, Dai made an origami wolf, Amaya created an origami heart, Jiro created an origami elephant, Emiko made an origami box, Yuki created an origami swan, Cho made an origami Hercules beetle and Asuka made an origami crane." Potty Training Thought Box Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts